Romance After War
by Yamagata
Summary: With Ludveck's rebellion quelled, Elincia is visited by Lucia and Mist in her chambers.


Danger:Fire Emblem and everything in it is property of Nintendo. This contains graphic material. Discretion is advised.

**Situation:After 2-E when the Greil Mercenaries have rescued Lucia from being hanged.**

**Location:Elincia's bedroom**

This had been a bloody rebellion in Crimea. One of Elincia's neighbors, Ludveck had wanted her throne. But then the Greil Mercenaries came along and saved her kingdom. When Ike caught Lucia, 2 of the mercs, Mist and Rhys had healed the swordswoman. Sometime in the evening, Lucia and Mist had to make a visit to the queen. Mist gave a knock.

"Come in." Elincia's voice was heard.

The 2 entered the queen's chambers and saw Elincia sitting on her bed in her orange dress. She had her hands crossed as if praying.

"We wanted to visit you her excellency." Lucia said.

"Yeah. Rhys and I did good at healing her." Mist smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Mist, and you as well Lucia." Elincia greeted.

"I'm sorry I went off without protection."

"Don't worry. Sometimes, hidden plans can go awry." Elincia told her milk sibling.

"We try our best to not let them happen." Mist said.

Elincia chuckled "What can you do to repay our friend?"

Lucia turned to Mist "Let's do something some women would like to do."

Mist had a confused look "What would you mean?"

"First, let's get out of these clothes Mist."

As Mist was undoing her shirt, Lucia was undoing her shirt. Lucia turned and nodded for Elincia to slip off her dress. Elincia looked around then unzipped her dress then it fell to the floor. The queen then unsnaps her bra then throws it to the side. Now that the girls were in just their panties, Mist gawked at Lucia's breast size.

"Whoa. Those breasts... They're huge Lucia." Mist awed.

Lucia and Mist got on the floor on their knees. Elincia joined the pair.

"Well. Their chests are very fine."

"Oh. Thanks for the opinion Lucia."

Mist giggled "If Boyd found out, i'm screwed.

"Don't worry. I locked the door after we got in." Lucia assured.

"Whew." Mist sighed.

Elincia suddenly began to feel something between her legs.

"Uh... Girls. There's something on my underwear."

Lucia pointed at a wet spot on Elincia's panties then chuckled "Just juices her majesty. That's what usually happens when people would be having sex."

Mist rubbed the back of her head and asked "This is a private place, isn't it?"

Lucia turned "Sure. No big deal. How about you slip those underwear off Mist? Maybe that'll make you better."

Mist nodded then got up. She peeled her panties from her legs and then she was naked. Mist put her hands on her bare waist then said "Now I feel much better now that i'm naked."

Lucia turned to face the nude cleric and laid straight. "Would you care to strip me naked?"

Mist leaned down then put her fingers in the blue haired swordswoman's panties. Mist slowly slid them down her legs and then Lucia was completely naked. Elincia looked at the 2 then she took off her underpants as well.

The cleric got onto Lucia then pressed her breasts against the blue haired lady. "Breasts laying on another pair of them are very comfortable." Mist complimented.

Elincia puts her hands under her chin then laughs.

"You're a funny girl, Mist."

"I loved it the way you and Rhys patched me up."

Mist smiled. "Will you do anything to keep her majesty safe?"

Lucia nodded.

No sooner or later, Mist pressed her mouth onto Lucia's. The pair began to kiss each other. Mist's tongue was enjoying her friend. As they kissed on, Lucia could feel Mist groping her breasts. Lucia moaned. After much kissing and groping, the pair stopped.

Lucia crawled to Elincia and told her "Mist really likes us Crimeans, doesn't she?"

Elincia told her comrade "Yes. She is very lovely to a lady like Heather is."

Lucia gave Mist a smile of love, "So. Care to watch me and Elincia do a 69?"

Mist nodded. "I don't mind masturbating myself while you 2 do it."

Lucia mounted her queen then positioned her head near the queen's wet pussy. Lucia then began to eat Elincia out. Elincia put her mouth at Lucia's vagina then starting eating her out as well.

Mist sat up, speard her legs then put her fingers near her clit. Mist began to rub herself softly as she started moaning.

"Mmmm!"

With her right hand rubbing up her vagina, Mist put her left hand on her right breast. The young cleric rubbed her chest as hard as she could. Lucia and Elincia were enjoying the pleasure of licking their clits.

"Oh yes Lucia. I love it! Great goddess!"

Elincia was beginning to orgasm as was Lucia. Mist continued her fingering as she moaned louder. "Wow! This is so great! Much nicer than a cock! Oh!"

A few seconds later, Elincia and Lucia had cum. Lucia got into a sex pose to view Mist who was still enjoying it.

"Just a little more... then i'll cum! I'll be great at this!" Mist shouted happily. Finally, she came.

The 2 naked women rested as they were catching breathes. With their energy restored, the girls stood up and viewed their naked bodies.

"Let's call it a night." Lucia said.

Elincia and Mist agreed. Elincia told her swordswoman "Would you and Mist care to sleep with me tonight? I feel alone."

Lucia said "I won't mind."

Mist nodded. "Sure thing."

Elincia got onto the pillow of her bed. As Mist laid on the right side, Lucia sat down on the left side. The blue haired beauty put herself over the queen. "Your highness. No matter what happens, even when things can possibly go wrong, I will always protect you from all dangers."

Elincia put her hands on her breasts and said "Thanks. If I were to find Geoffrey unworthy, I will gladly marry you."

Mist turned and said "That would be wonderful. 2 queens in one ocuntry."

Lucia chuckled then said "Good night girls."

After the naked women were asleep with happy faces, Elincia thought "Romance after the frontlines. What a winning thing."


End file.
